


Just to feel you breathe

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, and my subsequent breakdown, enjoy, its practically all porn, sorry ill stop, that's the title of my autobiography, thats it, this was brought to you by, wet!zayn, zaynpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall has just finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when Zayn finally joins him in the shower.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to feel you breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loutommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loutommo/gifts).



> So. WET 1D is all I've thought of for the last 3 weeks (and probably all I'll think about for the rest of my life).  
> And then I saw _[this pic](http://usa-nglophile.tumblr.com/post/92384331393/6-7-14)_ and Liv sent me a text that was the beginning of the end. This all your fault. But this is also for you cause you're an amazing beta and an even better friend ❤  
>  Title's from Run by Matt Nathanson.
> 
>  _Disclaimer: ___this is a work of fiction and I don't own anything, except my daily Zayn-related breakdowns.

Niall has just finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when Zayn finally joins him in the shower.

"What took you so long?" he asks the other lad, not bothering to turn around but feeling a pleasant shiver down his spine when a pair of gentle hands settle on his hips.

"Louis needed my help" Zayn answers, while getting closer, plastering his naked body against Niall's back. He then starts to trail soft kisses from his neck down to his shoulder. When Niall closes his eyes and melts into him he feels Zayn sigh. "Took longer than I thought to get rid of him."

Niall closes his eyes and covers Zayn's hands with his own. "You're here now". He can feel Zayn's answering smile in the curve of his neck, so he turns around in his arms to press a kiss against the boy's lips.

He opens his eyes and swears he feels his heart skip a beat. Zayn, all wet and completely naked with water cascading all around him, his tattoos glistening and his lips shiny and begging to be kissed, is truly a sight to behold. He thinks he'll never get used to just how hot his boyfriend is. He's painfully reminded of why he was impatiently waiting for him. Just a couple hours before, while they were on stage, it had started raining. Just his luck, Zayn happened to be wearing a leather jacket. Niall can't decide if he prefers his boyfriend wet and in leather, or wet and naked.

"You were so hot out there tonight" Zayn murmurs against his lips. _Which, what?_ "Your t-shirt was soaked and all I wanted to do was drop on my knees for you right then and there".

"Jesus Christ" he moans as his dick starts to stiffen, feeling Zayn's growing erection against his thigh in response. He digs his fingers into Zayn's hips, kisses him again, this time biting his bottom lip then sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Then Zayn just, _actually_ drops to his knees. It's not the first time he's done it, but to Niall it still feels like the first. He starts sucking hickeys into his hips, while staring up at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Niall has to avert his gaze for a moment or he swears he will come in 3 seconds flat. Zayn ignores his now fully hard dick and moves on to his thighs instead, giving them the same attention of his hips. "Bloody tease" Niall groans, tipping his head back.

Just when he expects Zayn to finally get on with it, he finds himself being turned around and having to brace his hands against the shower wall to avoid losing his equilibrium. "What are y-" before he can even complete the thought, Zayn has one palm on each of his arse cheeks and is spreading them apart. "Oh my _god”_ he tries to say while almost collapsing against the wall. He swears his legs give out on him for a second when he feels the first sweep of Zayn's tongue on his asshole. Thank god Zayn managed to keep him upright somehow. He thinks he hears him stifle a laugh. "Zayn if you stop now I _swear_ to-"

Apparently that's enough encouragement for him because he just dives back in. He starts with small licks, teasing his entrance and sucking all around it while he kneads his arse cheeks. It feels so good already, and Niall can't help but moan.

Zayn drops a kiss on his hole before poking at it with his tongue again, this time breaching the tight ring of muscle. He thrusts inside slowly. Niall lets out a louder moan, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead on the wall. Zayn draws back, licks a fat stripe over his entrance to make it wetter, and then thrusts in again, faster.

" _Fuck_. Zayn, please" he whispers. Zayn starts really fucking him with his tongue in response. If Niall were feeling less overwhelmed he would drop down a hand a relieve some tension on his cock, but as it is he's just hanging on the wall for dear life. "Don't stop, _don't stop_."

Zayn withdraws to catch his breath, but he immediately takes his hands off his cheeks and replaces his tongue with one of his spit-slicked fingers, rubbing it in circles to try and find his prostate. Niall turns his head around for a second and sees that Zayn is stroking himself with his other hand while he watches his finger disappear inside of him.

"More, c'mon" he begs after facing the wall again. He's so close, he feels like he could come any second. Zayn adds another finger and starts thrusting faster. Then, Niall feels his breath close to his hole again as Zayn tries to lick around his fingers. He can't quite reach though, since his hands are both busy. Niall uses the last of his strenght and drops his hands, gripping his arse cheeks and spreading them wide. Zayn lets out a moan at that and twists his fingers, reaching that spot inside of him, rubbing it hard. Niall feels himself shout as he comes untouched and his dick shoots cum all over the wall.

He's about to collapse when Zayn catches him and sits him down in his arms with the water still dropping over them.

"Jesus Christ". He tries to catch his breath, leaning fully into Zayn. "Did you...?"

Zayn's breathing is screwed up too, and he pants out a "Ye-yeah. You're so fucking hot. Always moan so loud for me."

"Mate, you're the hot one. Jesus, you should have seen yourself out there. You looked like a greek god, straight from Olympus, I swear. I was waiting for you here cause I wanted to blow you, but you-"

"Blew your mind instead?"

He drops his head on Zayn's shoulder and lets out a laugh. He kisses Zayn's temple. "Yeah, you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Come cry with me over wet!zayn at my [tumblr](http://goqueerorgohome.tumblr.com).


End file.
